


Beneath the Seagrass

by Capt_Jack_Whatever



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Australia, Drowning, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Magic, Monsters, Ocean, Other, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Underwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Jack_Whatever/pseuds/Capt_Jack_Whatever
Summary: Riley a marine Biologist is transferred from her comfortable home in Rhode Island to Australia, and gets involved with a monster no human should ever be involved with. (Co-written with an online friend)





	Beneath the Seagrass

Lightning cleaved through the dark clouds like a knife, each bolt followed by booming clap of thunder. Water crashed against the boat fiercely, wave after wave carried on the wind hurling itself into at young woman's face, stinging against her cheeks, already red from the cold. She shouted command after inaudible command, the waves roaring louder and louder, drowning out her painfully hoarse voice. She glanced up at the clouds, praying with every bit of hope she had left to see a small gleam of sunlight pierce through the thick layer of clouds. However, she knew that with her luck, there was no way.

The boat lurched dangerously close to the ocean’s depths, as a wave crashed against it’s hull. The woman grabbed hold of the closest piece of rope she could wrap her hand around, trying  desperately not to lose her balance, certain that one faulty step would mean slipping on the water-soaked wooden deck and falling to her death. She could only watch in horror as another massive wave grew overhead, it’s dark mass looming over her as she sped towards it, like some sickening amusement park ride. She kept her eyes wide open in terror, holding her breath as the ship was drawn in closer and closer to the growing  wall of water. Then, out of nowhere, in one final burst of adrenaline,she tore off her life jacket, casting it over the side of the boat into the churning black depths below. She and climbed up onto the bow-rail, her feet sliding against the fiberglass as she attempted to keep her balance, face being pelted with freezing cold ocean water. Her breath shaky, voice cracking with every  erratic lurch the ship made, she recited a prayer her grandmother had taught her when she was only four years old.

_  “Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn”   _

The woman’s voice seemed to ring out across the sea. Time slowed as she shut her eyes tight, climbed onto the rail, and leapt into the briny depths. Her body was immediately consumed by cold, the water only dropping in  temperature every inch she swam down. With every stroke, she desperately clawed at the ocean’s floor. Every fiber of her being told her to turn back, that surely she would die if she progressed any further. The woman ignored these thoughts and she swam deeper still Finally, she opened her eyes. The world beneath the waves was cold, dark, and cripplingly empty.  Strangely enough, The woman swore she could see something below, gold and eerily glittering, almost as if it were peering up at her. The outline of something vaguely squidlike, and horrifyingly large, though blurred by the murky water, was still barely recognizable. Despite her fading  consciousness, the woman eyed the beast in front of her, her entire body urging her to swim for the surface. Whatever was in front of her, it was almost incomprehensibly large.

Everything went black.


End file.
